Localizing liquids and confining them are two functions that are very important for tanks that operate in weightlessness where accelerations are minimal.
At present, tanks of this type are fitted on the inside with special collector devices designed to retain and draw off liquids.
French patent application FR 2 484 961 relates to a surface tension tank fitted with such a collector device. Naturally, the collector device described in that document enables liquids to be localized close to the liquid outlet provided in a spherical tank. To do this, channels extend along meridian planes at a small distance from the inside wall of the tank, and they terminate at one end in a collecting chamber situated in the immediate proximity of the liquid outlet orifice. Various gas barriers (e.g. metal gauzes) are provided in the collecting chamber and for the surfaces of the channels facing the inside wall of the tank.
Another special collector device is described in French patent application No. 2 486 624. In that document, the inside of a spherical tank is lined with a plurality of feed laminations which are situated at a small distance from the inside wall of the tank and which terminate at a cylindrical liquid-outlet device. This device is constituted by a two-fold laminated structure having internal laminations extending radially and external laminations extending annularly, with the assembly delimiting a central passage that is coaxial with the liquid outlet orifice.
In simpler manner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,302 describes a storage tank enclosing a gas-liquid separator screen situated at a certain distance from the inside wall close to the vapor outlet, and at a very small distance from the liquid outlet.
Another example of a partitioning device is illustrated by French patent application No. FR-2 283 390. That document shows a multiple partitioning system situated inside the tank with partitions in a fan-like disposition. A duct for drawing off the liquid is provided close to the "base" of the fan. In all of the above-mentioned examples, the drawing-off function is thus provided by a special device contained inside the tank with the shape of the tank being preferably spherical.